1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric protection mechanism for a light controller, and more particularly, to a light overload protection mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 3, a conventional light controller comprises a light control device (50). A power source (20) is guided to the light control device (50) through a power controller (51). The light control device (50) uses the power controller (51) cooperating with a light controller (52) to turn on/off a light (40) or to adjust the brightness of the light (40) through a press-button or remote-controlled system (53). The load condition is not monitored, so it has the following shortcomings.
1. Bad overload protection: The abnormal burning of the light will result in over current to damage the controller or the light adjustor, so the overload protection effect is bad.
2. Not safe for use: The abnormal burning of the light will result in over current to damage the controller or the light adjustor or to cause an accident. It is not safe to use the light controller.
Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a multi-functional bag for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.